customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
List of items (21bub21)
I use a wide variety of materials that aren't found in Hero Factory. Most I've made up, and used elsewhere, that I brought to CHFW. ALL of them currently have no page, so I decided to make a handy guide here. Metals *Adamantite - A tough, slightly green metal that is never found in its pure form. Usually found near lava beds, where the heat changes trace amounts of radioactive chemicals into grainy, metallic flakes. In order to get pure adamantite, pressure and more heat must be applied, to refine the flakes. Adamantite is often added with carbon ions to increase its flexibility. Used in Cyber-Breez's arrowheads. *Promethium - One of the strongest metals known in the universe. It is often used, since it is slightly harder than diamond, but much much more malleable. Used in a variety of Hero Factory weapons. It is very radioactive when mined, and must go through a series of processes before it is safe to handle. *Duranium - A cheap, flexible metal. Mixed with from mithril and carbon-ions. Is often used instead of adamantite, since it is just as hard, but has a slight tendency to rust. *Mithril - A very flaky metallic substance. Must be mined, and must be combined with other metals. *Chain-tungsten - A rare metal. It even isn't confirmed it IS a fully metallic substance. Made by linking radioactive tungsten ions with hydrogen, which bonds and compresses the tungsten into an overlapping, semi-regenerative metal. Extremely expensive to manufacture. *Durasteel - Compressed steel. Cheap, and a standard across the Universe. *Gorgonite - A white-red metal. Very rare, and difficult to make into weapons. However, it has the curious attribute of flammability. When heated to about 40 degrees Celsius, it will catch on fire, and will burn for an hour or so, with no damage to the actual metal. Thorn Vulnetrix is one of the few to regularly use weapons made of gorgonite. Non-metals *Biomatter - A sludgy substance. Very toxic, makes a powerful projectile, because of its corrosive properties. It is best used against metals and other living matter. *Hydro-plasma - Liquid plasma mixed with hydrogen and helium isotopes. The energy within the liquid plasma shakes the helium and hydrogen isotopes, which then generates enough explosive power to rival a small nuke. Rarely used. *Gauss - Gauss is basically pure energy. It is often used to breach thick armor, where conventional bullets would not work. Minerals *Crystalaser - A special kind of crystal that originates from obsidian. Through continued pressure, the obsidian loses it colour and brittleness, and becomes a colourless, light-emitting crystal. Hero Factory engineers discovered how to focus the intensity of the light given off, and then created crystalaser. *Diamante - TBC *Saphiare - TBC *Emersale - TBC *Rubire - TBC *Perlet - TBC Cyber Heroes A very special, very expensive upgrade. Only heroes who have served Hero Factory for at least a decade are eligible for this upgrade. As of now, only two heroes have recieved the full Cyber Hunter upgrade; Cyber-Breez XL, and Cyber-Surge XL. It is rumoured that Nathan Evo is next in line. However, Cyber-Bulk was chosen instead. It is now confirmed that Nathan Evo will become the fourth Cyber Hero. What makes a Cyber Hero a Cyber Hero? *A minimum of 2 melee weapons. *A minimum of 2 auxilary/ranged weapons. *A least one gun. *Two Hero Cores. *A breathing appartus, in case there are any poisonous gases during a mission. *A minimum of 2.5 inches of armor, at any given position on their body. *Although this is not a requirement, the huge amounts of energy in a Cyber Hero automatically turns their Hero Cores and eyes blue. *This is not a requirement, but around half of all Cyber Heroes have some method of flying. Category:User:21bub21 Category:Objects Category:Intact Objects Category:Infernum Category:Dreams Quartet Category:2012 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Cyber Heroes Category:Guides